Bloodlust
by Gemidori
Summary: Besides the nightmarish Antasma, the rather infamous Fawful, and the omnicidal Dimentio, there exists another being that might just outclass all of them. Who or whatever he is, he has an eternal lust for blood and death. And he will quench such a thirst by destroying the life...of a heir.


**[A/N] Hi, again-owo;; This is just another fanfic that I made from boredom. uvu; There's nothing much to say, aside of the fact that it was rather lazily inspired from Cupcakes. No, I'm not a brony, I just love gore. ;w;**

 **And as a case of very shameful and embarrassing self advertising, if you're wondering who Dracul is, I have a roleplaying account of him on DeviantART. The username is c-oldblooded, so there you go. owo;**

 **Hope you enjoy the fanfic, and lend some constructive criticism if you'd like! ^u^**

He gazed down at his hostage, his lime eyes glowing with vague glee. He watches as his victim writhes and screams, terrified of what would happen to him. He felt the urge to just lick the tears off of the prince's face, but figured that his very blood would taste better.

Dracul could just _taste_ the Koopa heir's fear, looking at his horrified face. To him, it was just _delicious_. The fact that he had no idea what was happening felt even better. It was so easy as well - all it took was one smack to the back of the head with a single tendril, and he was out. And now they were both here, in this dark, cold place where no one would find him. He had strapped the prince's arms and legs to a table, and taped his snout shut. He would never escape - not like this.

And with all this, he was ready to quench his lifelong bloodlust. Reeling back his right hand - encased in a metallic red and black glove, it would soon ball into a fist and smash into the heir's stomach, causing him to choke on his own blood. The dark being could see the blood be blocked by the heir's gag, but that only made him smirk.  
 _ **"Quiet."**_ The figure in black hissed out, as his hostage stopped his screams, choking and coughing from the blood.

...That was, until Dracul punched the poor dear again, this time in the snout. He easily broke his nose, causing blood to explode and fly into his face. Letting out a toothy grin, he used his shadow-enhanced tongue to lick the sweet crimson liquid from his own mouth and jagged fangs. It tasted outright _wonderful_. He hungered - _craved_ \- for more.

 _ **"...You taste nice, little one. Mind if I have more?"**_ Dracul said, in his usual chilling tone.

Seeing that a bruise was growing on his victim's padded stomach, the knight of shadows only sank his claws into said stomach, causing blood to ooze out and the Koopa prince to try and scream. Suddenly scraping his claws downwards, he ended up creating several gashes on the hostage's stomach. Oh, how he loved to see the boy's blood gush from such deep, open wounds. He had used his shadowy tongue again to slide it against the heir's stomach, licking the ever so pouring blood from the wounds. It only augmented the poor heir's pain with a burning sensation, causing him to whimper and scream.

Now, Dracul was ready for the next stage. A black tendril emerged from his caped back, waving slowly as it brought out what seemed to be rusted roofing nails. The dark one knew that the boy was already restrained, but he felt like he needed to have even his restraints be agonizing. Another tendril generated, and brought out another item. A hammer. Putting the rusty nails in his metal claws, they started to glow a very vibrant red-orange - indicating that they were now white-hot. Then he caught sight of his victim, staring at him with a terrified expression. He only smirked coldly, knowing that he was fearing the worst.

Suddenly bringing the first nail down to the heir's left wrist, he uses the hammer to _slam_ the burning red nail down on said wrist as hard as he possibly could. This, naturally, caused his victim to scream in agony, thrashing about to no prevail. Dracul only did this three more times with the heir's other limbs, all without showing any sort of hesitation, or remorse.

Now, for a moment, he only peered at his hostage, to take a look at what he had done to this point. He had left an already terrified draconic Koopa into a coughing, screaming and crying mess. Even if he doesn't kill him now, Dracul knew for certain that the heir would be permanently emotionally ruined - and he would take full pride in that.

But nevertheless, he would never feel truly satisfied unless he were to kill the heir, slowly and painfully. Suddenly digging his claws into the heir's padded stomach again, he begins to sink them into said stomach, starting to pry the flesh open to reveal the Koopa's insides. Soon did he succeed - the flesh tore open to reveal the prince's ribcage and organs. By this point, Dracul could hear the heir screaming even louder in agony, but he could only care less. He suddenly grabbed the ribcage with his left hand, before violently ripping it out, only causing the boy to scream even louder.

Dropping the broken ribcage onto the ground, Dracul grinned. It was finally time to get to the juicy bits. He sunk his claws into the heir's left lung, before ripping it out ever so suddenly, throwing it to the cold concrete wall. It had left a blood splatter on said wall as the heir screamed as loud as he could through his gag. Amused by the child's screaming, he simply stabs his claws into his intestines, violently pulling them out as well. This only continued - as Dracul pulled out more and more of the heir's insides, whether it be a kidney, or an organ, the Koopa prince's screams became weaker and weaker. By the time the knight of shadows got to the liver, the prince was barely conscious, only shuddering lightly in agony. The liver was the penultimate thing the shadow had pulled out, and once he had tore the organ out, he knew that the prince would not survive much longer.

Finally did Dracul finish the job - he had sunk his jagged sharp teeth into the heir's little heart, immediately impaling it - before yanking it out of the young one's body. Once he had done that, he knew that the prince was gone. Bowser Jr., heir to the Koopa Kingdom's throne, _**dead**_.  
He just looked at what he had done, staring at his lifeless body - still bound to the table, with the still hot nails impaled into his wrists and ankles - his torso being nothing more than a cavity, his snout broken and bleeding. He knew that the Koopa King would notice that his son had gone missing, but he doubted that he would ever find his corpse here, nor him, his murderer.

With a wide, sinister grin, Dracul only left the heir's corpse there, walking out of the void. Now, all he had to do was watch the chaos unfold by sunrise...


End file.
